Pyongro
Pyongro (Kyo: 평러) is the largest city and the capital city of Kyoseon. Pyongro was first founded in 697 on the coast of Myeoggi Province and originally served as a porting center. By 4643, when the Kyo Worker's Party took control of Kyoseon the Communists saw it as a major candidate for the new capital. Party headquarters moved to Pyongro, soon followed by its' inauguration as the Capital in 4647, 3950 years after its' founding. Today Pyongro remains the political, social, and economic powerhouse of Kyoseon. Economy Pyongro is the richest city in Kyoseon and has a fully state-planned economy. There is no unemployment in Pyongro and it remains the only capital in the world to achieve full employment. All types of economic practices are required by city law to be approved by both the federal government and the local WPK branch. Heavy industry is directed through 5 year plans and continual infrastructure refurbishment, and all of the city's residents and businesses get food through the Public Distribution System's local branch. The Financial Center of Pyongro is where foreign economic transaction takes place and is separated into two categories; socialist and capitalist. Transactions with capitalist states at the center remain the only forms of capitalism seen in Pyongro, and any forms of markets are strictly forbidden. The majority of Pyongro's wealth is created through heavy industries like mechanical engineering, but a significant amount of state-sanctioned small businesses and light industry are seen throughout the city. Workplace democracy is required by law to be upheld in every branch and work space, and WPK-run labor unions are a driving force in Pyongro society. In addition, weekends are free for all jobs in heavy industry and directly state-run and enforced light industrial workplaces, with Sundays required to be off in every job. Maternity and Paternity leave of up to 20 months is allowed, with extra days being at a local elected labor boss's digression. Worker's councils are the primary gatherings of laborers, and labor bosses are elected to represent the body as a whole. Councils range from profession and location. Officially, as is everywhere in Kyoseon, Pyongro has no taxes. However, government services and revenue extracted from work are de facto taxes residents must pay to sustain the city's economic foundation. Politics Pyongro is heavily dominated by the Worker's Party, which has all seats in the City Comittee and worker's councils. In addition, the WPK has won every election it has contested in since 4595. The WPK's headquarters are located downtown, and it's power and influence is seen on many buildings, most implementing Juche-themed art. Historically, the left has been powerful in Pyongro. The People's Socialist Party polled to significant success, with the more social democratic federalists leading in the elections for decades. Multiple liberal, social democratic, communist, and progressive parties and fronts have ruled over Pyongro. Gallery DGx5TQXXcAAFFRw.jpg|Downtown Pyongro at Daytime 31715586862_d3b12daf5b_b.jpg|Pyongro Financial Center 2_Changjon-St_Business-Korea-14-0929.jpg|The Financial Center at Night 91387999-1DEF-48F5-AA28-2FEFB0F09FDA_w1023_s.jpg|Future Street 001-4.jpg|Highway leading into Pyongro inmin.jpg|Inmin Tower|link=Inmin Tower SS.jpg|The Glorious People's Palace of Liberty|link=People's Palace Kum2.jpg|Palace of the Sun|link=Palace of the Sun stat.PNG|''Worker, Samuwon, and Peasant Woman'' (Juche Statues) maxresdefault2.jpg|Pyongro as Seen From Behind Juche Statues 2v.PNG|Pyongro Coastlne koryo.jpg|The Baekjin Hotel|link=Baekjin Hotel original-Pyongyang_Ryugyong_Hotel_Night.jpg|Kyoseon Tower Illuminated Capture1.PNG|Downtown Pyongro 0066_-_Nordkorea_2015_-_Wonsan_(22966736615).jpg|Pyongro Suburb redsun.jpg|The Red Sun Stadium Category:Cities Category:Cities of Dranland Category:Cities of Dankuk